


It Took Us a While ('Cause We Were Young and Unsure)

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo is uncomfortable with holding hands with Hoseok, especially because they are both men.





	It Took Us a While ('Cause We Were Young and Unsure)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calcipoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcipoet/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a birthday gift, but since I couldn’t finish it on time, this turned to be a super late birthday gift (or a super early birthday gift, LOL).

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“… Seriously, Hoseok, I feel weird doing this with you.”

It was dark in the room; the only source of lights was coming from the big screen in front of the theater, which was playing Beauty and the Beast. It was weird already for two men watching a Disney’s Princess movie together (blamed Hoseok for it), and what Hoseok was doing didn’t make everything better.

“Hoseok, we’re not needy teenagers with raging hormones, we weren’t supposed to do this,” Hyunwoo whispered.

“Shut up,” Hoseok growled, annoyed because Hyunwoo kept bothering him—Hyunwoo wasn’t sure Hoseok could concentrate on the movie even if he didn’t say a thing, though.

“Hoseok, I swear, this feels so weird—”

“Son Hyunwoo, we’re just holding hands, so shut your mouth up and watch the movie silently!”

 

+

 

After many singing scenes, some tragedies, popcorns throw, and a happy ending, they finally exited the cinema. Hoseok was annoyed that he walked without waiting for Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo knew he was the sole reason behind it.

“Hey,” he called the blond man, “Hoseok, wait for me.”

“You’d better stay away from me so that it won’t feel weird.”

Hoseok’s answer was cold and harsh, and it made Hyunwoo taken aback. He knew he was at fault, but he hadn’t expected that Hoseok would be this mad. It shouldn’t have been a problem between them—Hyunwoo didn’t even think it was a big issue, but Hoseok was a sensitive person, maybe that was why.

The problem between them was holding hands. It sounded trivial for most people—their best, best friend, Minhyuk, always laughed at them every time Hoseok complained about Hyunwoo refusing to hold his hand—but not for Hoseok. He was always into that kind of stuff: holding hands, hugging, cuddling after sex. Meanwhile, Hyunwoo didn’t feel the same.

They were a same-sex couple; that alone had been hard for Hyunwoo, especially when they lived in the society that still thought of the same-sex relationship as something taboo. It didn’t feel right for him to be all lovey-dovey to Hoseok; the small part in his mind kept saying no, even though sometimes he wanted to try to do it. It felt weird for him to act like a boyfriend when he knew people would look at them, judging them. Besides, Hyunwoo kept the thoughts that only teenagers wanting to do such things, and they were too old for it, so why would Hoseok want them to hold hands so bad?

They kept quiet along the ride to their shared apartment. Hoseok stared out the window in silence, not even singing when the radio played his favorite song, just like the usual he would do. Hyunwoo, as well, drove without saying anything. He felt bad for his boyfriend, but at the same time, he still couldn’t get a good grasp of why Hoseok would act like a nagging high school girl.

There were no words uttered even until they reached their room. Hoseok went straight to the bedroom, and Hyunwoo let him. He didn’t follow Hoseok; instead, he sat on the couch and turned the TV on, watching anything aired (it was a sappy drama, something he normally would never watch).

Hyunwoo’s mind was anywhere but the TV show. He thought about Hoseok—about holding hands, hugging, cuddling after sex. He thought about why Hoseok would want to do such things—why he seemed obsessed with it. Hyunwoo sighed; he didn’t understand.

He stayed just like that for a while, eyes staring at the TV screen even though he didn’t really watch it. Many thoughts ran through his head, crashing like a big wave. Hyunwoo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should just call it a day and go to sleep. It was no use to stay awake and let his hectic mind consume him, anyway.

Hoseok had already been in bed when he entered their bedroom, back facing him. Hyunwoo quietly changed his clothes before slipping under the blanket; now their backs faced each other. The silence between them was very uncomfortable and, oh god, Hyunwoo just wanted to turn around and pull Hoseok into his embrace, and—

“Is it too much for me to ask you to do something a _normal_ couple usually does?”

Hoseok’s low voice made Hyunwoo jolt a little. “You’re still awake,” he stated.

“I was just thinking,” Hoseok continued, “does being a gay couple mean we can’t do what any couples will do?”

Hyunwoo could feel the bed behind him shift, and soon, Hoseok’s arm already draped over his waist.

“Are you afraid, Hyunwoo? Afraid of what people will think of us? Afraid of this relationship?” Hoseok’s voice sounded so heavy, and it put weight on Hyunwoo’s heart. “Do you not believe in _us_ anymore?”

Hyunwoo couldn’t answer that; all he could do was reach for Hoseok’s hand, holding it until they both fell asleep.

 

+

 

“People are staring at us.”

People were staring at them. Two men holding hands wasn’t something that they could see every day, and when they saw Hyunwoo and Hoseok, they couldn’t let it pass just like that. They were whispering, obviously talking about them, and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but chuckle at Hoseok’s surprised expression because Hyunwoo didn’t seem bothered by it.

Hyunwoo was the one to initiate everything, from going to the public ice rink to taking Hoseok’s hand into his, tangling their fingers together. Hyunwoo could feel everyone’s eyes on him—on them—but he tried the hardest not to care.

After a while, he did stop caring about it, though. What he cared about now was Hoseok’s hand was warm and now his boyfriend was smiling the happiest smile. It took him a while to make up his mind, and when he managed to do it, everything felt okay.

Being with Hoseok, doing stuff like this was okay. There was nothing to be afraid of. After all, Hoseok was the only one mattered to him. Hoseok’s happiness was his priority—Hoseok was his priority.

“Are you okay with this?” Hoseok asked worriedly, yet he didn’t show any sign of wanting to let Hyunwoo’s hand go.

“Yeah,” the taller man answered as he tightened the grip around Hoseok’s fingers. “Let them have their time adjusting to our love.”

Hoseok burst into laughter.

Only Hyunwoo’s quick kiss on his cheek could make him stop laughing.


End file.
